Entre amis d'enfance
by Plum'oh
Summary: FE6. Roy et Wolt, amis d'enfance, mais aussi seigneur et vassal. / recueil de drabbles.


**Rating :** T

 **Résumé :** Roy et Wolt, amis d'enfance, mais aussi seigneur et vassal.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo, Intelligent Systems.

Hey !

Pendant que j'écrivais tranquillement mon Leokumi, la relation entre Roy et Wolt m'a agressée et m'a demandée d'écrire sur elle... Donc voilà. C'était la façon la plus simple que j'aie trouvée pour écrire sur les deux bouts de chou sans passer 40 ans dessus. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai joué à FE6, alors certains termes et la chronologie sont un peu bancals. Mais comme ce sont des drabbles, ça devrait aller. /mur

Petite note, c'est Ninian!Roy. :') Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **1\. Château  
** Wolt passait presque autant de temps chez lui qu'au château de Pherae. Il s'était habitué à la vie trépidante qui y régnait, entre les soldats qui s'entraînaient, les servants qui s'affairaient au rangement et au ménage, les nobles qui discutaient à voix basse dans les couloirs, et surtout la chasse aux cachettes dans les moindres recoins du château. Il avait le privilège d'accompagner Lord Roy dans ses leçons. Sa mère lui répétait souvent qu'il se devait d'être plus discipliné et de ne causer aucun tort à Lord Roy ou à une autre personnalité importante ; néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver les leçons ennuyeuses et de vouloir s'enfuir à toutes jambes, embarquant Lord Roy avec lui malgré les protestations de ce dernier, et ils partaient à l'aventure dans tout le château pour semer le Vilain Instructeur.

* * *

 **2\. Poursuivre  
** — Wolt, c'est inutile, reviens !

L'archer s'arrêta net dans ses pas, ses pieds glissant sur la terre devenue boue après les pluies torrentielles dont elle avait été sujette, puis lança un regard confus en direction de son seigneur. Lord Roy paraissait à la fois calme et impatient, une combinaison tout à fait étrange mais usuelle pour le jeune lord, et Wolt ne put qu'obéir à l'ordre donné avec tant de sérieux. De toute évidence il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ; Général Marcus et Sire Lance se trouvaient avec eux, il ne désirait pas passer pour le pire vassal de Lord Roy – un vassal qui n'écoutait pas son seigneur n'était pas un vassal. Wolt aurait tout de même bien voulu continuer à pourchasser le bandit, rien que pour prouver qu'il méritait sa place auprès de Lord Roy.

* * *

 **3\. Assourdissant  
** Les cris des dragons remplissaient l'air, les étouffaient, les écrasaient de tout leur poids, comme pour leur demander de les aider. Roy ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cette impression, mais le simple fait de les entendre pousser des hurlements lui suffisait à brandir son épée pour les abattre un à un. Ils n'étaient que des dragons de guerre, créés par le Dragon Démoniaque, et pourtant il sentait un lien l'unir à eux, l'attirant dans leurs griffes (griffes acérées et assoiffées de sang), et il ne résistait pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une flèche siffla près de son oreille, et qu'il entendit un grognement de douleur bestial qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était laissé encerclé. Les lèvres pincées et ses mains agrippant l'Épée du Sceau, il hocha la tête en direction de Wolt, qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Les doigts qui lui tapotèrent l'épaule lui procurèrent une revigoration immédiate.

* * *

 **4\. Malédiction  
** Roy recula d'un pas et il trébucha. Ne se préoccupant pas de l'image de général qu'il devait inspirer aux autres, il essaya vainement de se remettre debout, ses bras et ses jambes poussant de toutes leurs forces mais son esprit ne cessait pas de visualiser les yeux rouges, rouges, rouges de Wolt qui le transperçaient jusque dans son cœur. Expression enragée, posture agressive et arc engagé, l'archer était entièrement sous l'emprise d'un sort. Roy l'avait averti trop tard, et le druide dissimulé dans une tourelle était parvenu à prendre contrôle de la conscience de Wolt. Wolt était un garçon aimable, gentil et sincère, même s'il montrait des maladresses de temps à autre ; le voir avec un visage exprimant un autre sentiment que la gaieté retournait l'estomac de Roy, qui espérait que Clarine revienne vite avec un vitalis pour briser le sort. Il ne parviendrait pas à jouer au chat et à la souris avec son ami d'enfance encore longtemps.

* * *

 **5\. Élaborer  
** Wolt se tenait près de Roy, penché sur une carte et examinant les meilleurs points stratégiques pour la prochaine bataille. Les autres fidèles chevaliers de Pherae se trouvaient également dans la pièce, tous lançant des suggestions sur le placement des unités à déployer. Wolt n'aimait pas les conseils de guerre, mais Lord Roy avait insisté sur sa présence en raison des balistes disséminées un peu partout autour du fort qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour aider son seigneur, alors il avait accepté ; il écoutait les mots de Lord Roy s'écouler comme un flot tranquille, si représentatif de sa personnalité qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Lord Roy se tourna vers lui, un sourcil arqué en guise d'interrogation, mais Wolt se contenta de secouer la tête avant de recommander Sue pour diriger les troupes à l'ouest.

* * *

 **6\. Cri  
** Stupéfié et horrifié, Wolt lâcha son arc pour se ruer auprès de Roy, à terre et agonisant, bien que la flèche n'ait fait qu'érafler sa peau. La plaie saignait, peu profonde, mais les cris et les halètements du jeune lord envoyaient une vague de panique et de détresse bien plus terrifiante en Wolt, incapable de former une pensée cohérente ou trouver la force nécessaire pour aller chercher de l'aide. Il ne s'agissait que d'une attaque de bandits comme une autre, Lord Roy s'était retrouvé trop proche de la trajectoire de la flèche, distrait par son propre combat, et une simple égratignure ne devrait pas faire souffrir autant, pourquoi—

Les cris s'étaient arrêtés, mais Lord Roy continuait à respirer avec difficulté, les dents serrées et les yeux fermés, son visage entier tordu par la douleur. Wolt ne comprenait pas, n'arrivait pas à comprendre, tandis que Murgleis les observait de loin, abandonné au sol.

* * *

 **7\. Mobiliser  
** Lord Roy était jeune, bien trop jeune pour diriger une armée d'une telle ampleur, mais il inspirait le respect de par son intelligence et sa capacité à garder la tête froide pour prendre des décisions militaires importantes. Wolt admirait cette maturité et cette persévérance chez son ami d'enfance, preuve d'une dévotion sans limites pour Pherae et Lycia. Lui-même protégerait sa nation et son seigneur au prix de sa vie, mais c'était parce qu'il faisait confiance à son commandant. Il savait où Lord Roy allait les mener. En revanche, d'autres soldats de l'armée ne le considéraient pas comme un général digne de ce nom en raison de son âge, et de son inexpérience. Cela frustrait Wolt d'apprendre cela, car qui serait assez bête pour ne pas suivre Lord Roy ?

Néanmoins, malgré les problèmes de confiance et de jugement, la voix du Général de l'Alliance de Lycia portait jusqu'au bout du camp et il donnait ses ordres avec une assurance phénoménale. Personne ne le contredit. Wolt sentit le besoin de vanter les compétences de son seigneur.

* * *

 **8\. Pancake  
** Peut-être que cela n'était pas une bonne idée de manger le dernier pancake sur la table, mais Roy avait faim et personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. De plus, c'était la tente des réunions stratégiques ; quiconque y entrait devait forcément avoir un lien avec les conseillers ou avec Roy lui-même, alors il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à se faire... Ils n'auraient pas dû laisser derrière eux de la nourriture. Marcus lui ferait sûrement des remarques à propos de sa nutrition s'il apprenait qu'il grignotait entre deux repas.

Le rabat de la tente se leva et la tête de Wolt passa par l'ouverture, et Roy le fixa un instant. Les yeux de l'archer se posèrent sur l'assiette vide sur la table, puis sur le lord lui-même, et il poussa un gémissement si sincère que Roy regretta presque d'avoir volé l'en-cas de son ami, qui semblait au bord de la mort.

* * *

 **9\. Taquiner  
** Wolt tenta de ne pas rire mais le spectacle qu'il voyait l'amusait trop pour ne pas faire de remarque. Lord Roy venait tout juste de se lever, habillé mais sans son armure, et le bandeau qu'il utilisait pour relever ses mèches avait mis un sacré bazar dans ses cheveux déjà peu domptés. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi soigneux, le jeune lord ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention à ce qu'il faisait le matin – Wolt suspectait qu'il ne s'était pas mis devant un miroir ou n'avait pas regardé son reflet pour enfiler son bandeau. Mais cette négligence possédait son charme, tout de même, car Lord Roy paraissait plus détendu coiffé ainsi. Wolt ne pouvait pas le laisser se ridiculiser devant les autres soldats, en revanche, alors il se contenta de commenter l'aspect poulailler de ses cheveux. Roy plaqua instantanément ses mains sur son crâne, marmonnant sous sa barbe sur un ton embarrassé.

* * *

 **10\. Réprimander  
** Roy soupira et croisa les bras, jetant un regard peu enclin à la discussion à Wolt, qui gardait les yeux détournés.

— C'était extrêmement dangereux, pour toi ou pour les autres. Tu n'aurais pas pu te défendre si l'ennemi s'était approché trop près.

Il avait l'impression qu'il lui répétait souvent cette phrase, comme si Wolt persistait à vouloir sauver des vies au détriment de la sienne, malgré les dangers et malgré l'absurdité de la situation. Roy n'avait pas été en difficulté à ce moment-là ; certes, il se serait sûrement pris une petite blessure, mais rien de grave, et Wolt s'était jeté devant l'ennemi pour protéger son seigneur. Un archer n'était même pas supposé se trouver sur la ligne de front ! Les réflexes et l'instinct de Roy avaient tout de suite surgi pour échanger sa place avec Wolt, et il avait terrassé le soldat.

— Wolt, j'apprécie ton dévouement, mais à l'avenir j'aimerais ne pas me faire du souci inutilement, souffla Roy. Je ne veux pas te perdre, surtout si cela aurait pu être évité.

Wolt hocha la tête, et finit par regarder Roy. Le contour de ses yeux ressemblait de plus en plus à celui des chevaliers aguerris.

— Je couvrirai vos arrières, déclara-t-il.

Une pause. Puis Roy esquissa un sourire.

— Je te fais confiance pour ça, répondit-il.

* * *

Le coup du Wolt en mode berserk m'est arrivé une fois, et ça fait peur. Il tape fort. Surtout que c'était Lugh avec lui... ? Je m'en rappelle plus, mais sachez juste que berserk!Wolt est un peu plus dangereux qu'il ne paraît. xD

Et je vous avoue que ma seule motivation pour avoir écrit tout ça était le prompt "cri". 8) Murgleis est apparemment le nom officiel de Miurgre, l'arc divin. Je me suis aussi permise de traduire "Sword of Seals" en "Épée du Sceau", même si je reste assez peu convaincue par cet équivalent, aha.

Si j'écris davantage sur eux, je publierai probablement à la suite de ces drabbles. Merci d'avoir lu ! /o/


End file.
